dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demi-Fiend Vs Remilia Scarlet
DBX Hitoshura Vs Remilia Scarlet.png|Nier Hitoshura (Original Version) DBXDemi-Fiend Vs Remilia Scarlet.png|Nier Hitoshura (Second Version) DBX Hitoshura Vs Remilia New Version.png|Nier Hitoshura (Version Three) DBX The Chaos King Vs The Scarlet Devil.png|Nier Hitoshura (Fourth Version) DBX Hitoshura Vs Scarlet Devil.png|Nier Hitoshura (Version Five) DBX Dante and Hitoshura Vs Reimu and Remilia.png|Nier Hitoshura (Sixth Version) DBX King of Chaos Vs The Scarlet Devil.png|Nier Hitoshura (Version Seven) Summary: ''This is an off season DBX by Nier Hitoshura featuring Hitoshura/Demi-Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, and Remilia Scarlet from Touhou Project'' DBX It was dark out as barely any light that illuminated the hallways except from the moonlight that shined through the windows of the mansion. Loud steadily walking foot steps were had a man with short black hair, yellow eyes, and tattoos all over his body made his way through the hallway. He wore black shorts with Nike shoes as he had no shirt, or jacket on which revealed more of his tattooed body. He was the person who went through the labyrinth of Amala and defeated Kagutsuchi as he lead the war against YHVH, Demi-Fiend. Demi-Fiend kept walking through the hallway as he looked around to see if he can find any sort of residence here. However, he has not found anyone here. Walking further through the mansion, Hitoshura kept looking around as he kept his guard up, waiting to find either humans, or demons. The scent of death suddenly surrounded Demi-Fiend as he quickly turns around to see no one behind. Shrugging it off, Hitoshura turned around to continue on walking through the mansion, however, when he turned around he spotted the young child female with bat wings that extended from her back. She wore a long, plain pink-white dress with frills at its edges, and a red ribbon tied at the waist as well as red sides of the dress. Atop her head was a pink-white mob cap with a short red ribbon tied around that as well. Her hair was a pale blue, cut to the length of her neck and her face was a pale white, and above her expressionless mouth was a death glare - Her eyes focused on Demi-Fiend while having a glowing blood red color as she stepped closer towards. It was the Scarlet Devil herself, Remilia Scarlet. "I want you out." Remilia spoke with the innocence of a child, but held the town of a blood thirsty monster. The Scarlet Devil expected Hitoshura to be afraid, however, he showed no sense of emotions, nor signs of speaking which irritated her more. "Did not you not hear me - I want you out." Remilia spoke more loudly as Demi-Fiend did not spoke any words as he just looked at her, he sensed power from her, but nothing that impressed him. Hitoshura started to move his legs as he began to walk passed the Scarlet Devil. However, as he took two steps Remilia went dashed towards him to punch him in the face with a jab, but her strike was caught which caught the Scarlet Devil off guard as she was instead punched in the face with a jab that sent her through the wall. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkv-i-1vGc4&t=62s Cue: Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE OST - Normal Battle] Remilia walked out of the broken wall as she was pissed, Demi-Fiend however, thought it could be a great opportunity to fight he let out a slight dark smirk as he ran towards the Scarlet Devil as she herself dashed towards him again as they're about collided fist. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! The impact of both Remilia, and Hitoshura's punches as they connected caused a shock-wave which blew through the hallway of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Although, she was shocked by his sheer strength she did not let her get caught of guard as the Scarlet Devil caught on of Demi-Fiend's punches. "You're troublesome. Let me teach you manners." Remilia spoke as she attempted to claw Hitoshura. Unsuccessful as Demi-Fiend ducked down which caused him to gain the opportunity, and punch the Scarlet Devil in the jaw with an uppercut which sent her towards the ceiling as she made impact. Engulfing his hands with fire, Hitoshura shot them towards Remilia who now just recovered fast enough to evaded the projectiles by flying towards the side as she the projectile that are called Magma Axis cause massive collateral damage which broke a decent portion of the house, and the moonlight being exposed throughout the hallway. The Scarlet Devil was now beyond pissed as the intruder of her household not just hit her through the wall of her own home which would be pain to have repaired, but he also just blew a large chunk of the house which is gonna make it even worse for her to have repaired. "You are gonna pay for all these damages human. WITH YOU LIFE!" Remilia shouted off the top of her lunges as she lunged towards Hitoshura as she materialized her spear, Gungir as she went to stab Demi-Fiend. However she failed as he jumped out of the way and engulfed one of his hands as he shot a fire ball towards the Scarlet Devil as she took a direct hit from Demi-Fiend's Agidyne. Being blown back through multiple walls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia quickly recovered as she dashed towards Hitoshura with speeds faster the eye can track. Using Gungir again to impale Demi-Fiend with her spear. Scarlet Devil was on a full intend of murdering him. Thrusting her spear forward the Scarlet Devil manage to stab Hitoshura with the spear as it slightly went through him, but not all the way as he was being pushed towards the wall. Remilia had a sadistic smile as she thought she was gonna be successful on killing her enemy - however, she was shown wrong. Demi-Fiend gripped Gungir and slammed his foot the floor as he manage to stop the movement of the Scarlet Devil and pulling Gungir from his torso. "I will not - allow to humiliate me in my own...HOME!" Remilia shouted as she used full force to push Hitoshura. However he tore the weapon away from the Scarlet Devil as she was now impaled with her own weapon. With a swift jab to the head Remilia was sent back a few feet as she made Gungir disappear. (Music End) He did not...He did not... HE DID NOT JUST COME INTO MY HOME, HUMILIATE ME, DESTROY MY MANSION, AND NOW JUST STABBED ME WITH MY OWN WEAPON.' ''Thought's raced through the Scarlet Devil's mind as she couldn't keep focused due to the humiliation she just received from someone she thought was human. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jJlraFHbvs '''Cue: Touhou 6 EoSD - Septette for the Dead Princess 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】] A dark presence filled the area as the murderous intend grew quickly frightening anyone that could possibly be near by. Remilia looked towards Demi-Fiend who showed no signs of being phased by her murderous aura surrounded the area. Hitoshura just looked at the Scarlet Devil as a more threatening sadistic smile formed on his face. "You will die...I will make sure you see why people don't screw with the Scarlet Devil herself." Remilia was now no longer wanting to just get him out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She now earned for the chance to kill Demi-Fiend and she's gonna make sure she does just that as she activated her Fate ability, so she knows that she'll win. Flying towards Hitoshura at speeds faster the eye can track. The Scarlet Devil herself went for a jab as she landed as successful forcing Demi-Fiend to be hit through the window he was near. Flying towards Hitoshura, Remilia grabbed him by the throat as she rammed him into the ground. "I hope you'll learn your place in hell human." The Scarlet Devil spoke as with one movement as she started to drag Demi-Fiend through the ground making sure she rams him into trees and anything that could do more damage to Hitoshura. Remilia started to tighten her grip on Demi-Fiend's neck hoping she would break, however Hitoshura gripped her neck as it became a war of who would choke the other person to death. The Scarlet Devil stretched out her free hand as she materialized her spear Gungir as she gained a sadistic grin. Demi-Fiend had slight wide-eyes from her sudden strategy, however, Hitoshura gripped her face as his his hand engulfed on fire as Remilia eyes widen in shock, and worry as she was suddenly blasted with another Agidyne fireball which pushed her off of him, although he quickly recovered as she twirled Gungir around. Demi-Fiend looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face. The Scarlet Devil herself disappeared as she cut Hitoshura's torso vertically twice, and Remilia proceeded to cut Demi-Fiend torso four more times two that vertically, and two that are diagonally. The Scarlet Devil spun around as he twirled Gungir and attempted to impale Hitoshura with her spear again, however, her spear was caught by Demi-Fiend which made Remilia growl in anger as she bursts in her speed causing her to start pushing back Hitoshura through multiple trees. "No you DON'T" Remilia did not want to let her chance at killing Demi-Fiend slip despite that she already manipulated her fate. Hitoshura gripped the Scarlet Devil's Gungir tightly as he felt blood started to drip on the blade. Remilia did not stopped as she kept pushing him back. However, she never realized this, but she started to slow down and become weaker the more she kept trying to push back Demi-Fiend. Something was right as the Scarlet Devil started to realize as she was getting weaker. Making Gungir disappear again Remilia jumped back as she gazed upon Hitoshura as she growled furiously at her opponent for making her feel weaker. Demi-Fiend said nothing as he gazed down upon his small opponent Remilia Scarlet who was growling at him with so much hate in her eyes. Hitoshura took one step as he notice the Scarlet Devil dashed towards him with blinding speed as he received a hard punch the face as he was pushed back more. Looking towards Remilia he saw orbs, or bullets form around her as he gained a wide-eye from the sudden burst of projectiles that started to shoot towards his way. "Have a taste of my damnaku human." The Scarlet Devil gained a sadistic grin as she saw that she made her opponent Demi-Fiend on the defensive as he was dodging her endless wave of damnaku towards him. Feeling of ecstasy started to rush towards her as she started to believe she was going to win against her opponent. Hitoshura was to much on the defensive to think of anything at the moment as he kept up on dodging the damnaku fired from the Scarlet Devil herself. "Behind you human." Demi-Fiend eye had widen as Remilia bit down onto her as she slowly started suck his blood. The damnaku bullets rushed towards Hitoshura, and the Scarlet Devil both as they were caught in the barrage of damnaku. Despite their nonlethal value they were still very destructive towards the environment, and clothes. Despite the hits he took from the damnaku, Demi-Fiend was unaffected as he quickly gripped the head of Remilia as he tried to pull her off of him drinking his blood dry. Feeling his blood being sucked from his own body Hitoshura had light emanate from his head as he blasted the Scarlet Devil with the light beam projectile as she was through trees. (Music Stop) Demi-Fiend looked through the area he blasted Remilia through, However he did not see her. Thinking he won Hitoshura turned around and stated to walk away from the forest. Demi-Fiend kept walking through the area a bit until he heard the sounds of faint footsteps as he turned around to see the Scarlet Devil was still alive. She had blood pouring from her pale face as she glared towards Hitoshura who was not phased by that. Cue: Berserk 2016 OST - My Brother "You...You...YOU WILL DIE." Remilia shouted in anger as she dashed towards Demi-Fiend with a massive burst in speed as she attempted to strike, however Hitoshura ducked under her fist as he attempted to hit her, but she flew out his reach. The Scarlet Devil knew that it was now time get serious, or this man she thought is human could possibly kill her. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 2, ACTION!! Demi-Fiend and Remilia sprinted towards each other blinding speed as they collided in their blow as a shock-wave erupted from the impact. The Scarlet Devil gripped Hitoshura's leg as she lifted him off the ground and started to spin him around as he bashed him through multiple trees. Finally letting go of his leg, Demi-Fiend was sent through multiple trees again as he landed on one knee, but he did not look like it did much to him. Hitoshura rushed towards Remilia as he broke the sound barrier many times as he hit her in the jawline as hit the ground and bounced up, Demi-Fiend went on a relentless assault of hitting the Scarlet Devil in the torso with jabs, uppercuts, and hooks. Ending his relentless assault Hitoshura engulfed his fists with flames as he launched them point blank as she was blasted through the forest from Demi-Fiend's Magma Axis. The Scarlet Devil manage to recover on the ground as she skid a good 10 meters on the ground. Extending her hand, Remilia summoned her weapon Gungir as she rushed towards Hitoshura with speeds breaking the sound barrier multiple times also. Demi-Fiend wasn't just standing there as he rushed towards the Scarlet Devil as he was breaking the sound barrier multiple times. Seeing that the Remilia was close by him, Hitoshura attempted to land a jab on her head. maneuvering herself down slightly Demi-Fiend missed as the Scarlet Devil swung Gungir upwards as she slashed his torso diagonally. Beginning her relentless assault Remilia started slash at Hitoshura in all sorts of directions on his torso, arms, and legs. Ending her own relentless assault, the Scarlet Devil rammed her spear on Demi-Fiend torso as she started to push him back through multiple trees as her spear Gungir started to go deeper in him. Gripping the spear with his own bare-hands, Hitoshura started to slowly pull out Gungir as he was casting three sukundas, and three tarundas which stacked upon three more of his spells. Remilia started to realize she was getting slower, and weaker as she gained wide-eyes as she blasted with an agidyne on the face blowing her back through trees. (Music Stop) Demi-Fiend looked towards the area as he did not see the Scarlet Devil anywhere near him, but he was able to feel her weakened presence. No longer wanting to bother with her - Hitoshura turned around, and started to walk away. Cue: Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X Music Extended "Where do you think you're going? We're not done wait." Demi-Fiend around as he saw Remilia walking towards calmly with blood on her face. Not longer caring about what happens now, purple aura erupted from Remilia as it fiercely blew through the forest. Upon the eruption of her aura, a certain miko shrine maiden, and white haired devil hunter took notice. As curiosity got the better of them. They started to walk towards the source of power not knowing that they would cross fates instead. Hitoshura stood their as he gained a nightmarish smile as green aura erupted from him. Blowing the trees out of the ground, and breaking apart of the ground. Demi-Fiend and Remilia Scarlet looked at each other for a few seconds. However, their eyes showed determination, and that was determination to win, not matter the cost. The aura which was erupted from Hitoshura, caught the attention of a certain blonde hair youkai, and a red haired goddess. Having the curiosity get the better of them, they decided to check it out themselves. (Skip to 1:07) Demi-Fiend and Remilia Scarlet rushed towards each other as they collided their fists which broke the ground from beneath them. Both disappeared, and reappeared as they kept collided their fists which broke more of the ground near the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hitoshura and the Scarlet Devil rushed towards each other with blinding speed as they kept collided blow for blow as their fist sang in the air with the instruments of their bodies kept moving in a on sync beat of fighting. Demi-Fiend and Remilia did not let as they collided in a fury of blows having equal power hitting with each force. However, the Scarlet Devil started to get weaker, but she was to focused wanting to win to notice as it was to late. The power of Hitoshura's punch destroyed Remilia's entire as she was utter shock to move as she gripped by the throat. Kicking the Scarlet Devil hard in the gut, she quickly became winded and staggered as Demi-Fiend began to engulf his fists in fire. Remilia looked towards Hitoshura as it was to late. The power of Magma Axis was blown towards as she blown through the trees, and the fire erupted in a massive explosion. Destroying everything in the process. K.O Demi-Fiend looked over as he gave a hmpf sound as he started to walk away. The blond hair youkai, and red haired goddess stood their in amazement of the power from Hitoshura as they began to think about how strong he was. Epilogue Crimson eyes opened up as she began to slam her fist down. Remilia was humiliated, and defeated as he began to have tears on her face. However, there was a note on her stomach. Curiosity got the best of her as she opened up to read it. Dear vampire.'' ''This may be hard for you to believe, but the power from my attack had happened to kill you. I had some remorse, and brought you back to life, so we can have a rematch again. Till we meet again vampire, have a good life. '' ''Sincerely Naoki Kashima. Remilia chuckled slightly as she could not longer hate her opponent, but feel respect. The Scarlet Devil stood as she let out a smile and clenched her fist. "Till we meet again Naoki. I'll look forward to our rematch." Remilia spoke out as she walked towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion to go tell everyone about what happened. xXx xXx xXx Demi-Fiend was walking towards the presence he felt was Dante's. Stopping in his tracks Hitoshura turned around from where he left the vampire to lay, and rest. "Till we meet again vampire." Naoki spoke as he began to walk towards Dante. Verdict Who are you rooting for? Hitoshura (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Magic Duel Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights